Spin the Bottle
by DarkPhoenixAscending
Summary: Harry/Draco slash. Ignores epilogue. Draco knows better than to play Spin the Bottle with Pansy. But one night he finds himself coerced into playing anyway, and things get interesting when the bottle lands on Harry Potter. Oneshot. Complete.


**Title:** Spin the Bottle

 **Author:** Dark Phoenix

 **Summary:** Draco knows better than to play Spin the Bottle with Pansy. But one night he finds himself coerced into playing anyway, and things get interesting when the bottle lands on Harry Potter.

 **Pairing:** Draco/Harry

 **Warning:** Mild language

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and am making no money from this.

 **Notes:** Okay, I know the title and concept aren't exactly original, but can there ever be enough stories about Harry and Draco being forced to kiss? I don't think so.

* * *

 **~ Spin the Bottle ~**

Draco knew he shouldn't have gone back to the eighth-years' dormitory.

It was a Friday night at the beginning of December, and everyone had been starting to get a little cabin fever due to the cold and the approaching holidays. Not to mention, Pansy had been going around all day with a sly little smirk on her face that Draco knew meant trouble. So when he entered the common room to find a large group of eighth-years sitting in a circle and chattering away excitedly, all he felt was disappointment in himself for ignoring the warning signs.

"Draco!" Pansy cried gleefully before he could turn around and run back out the door. "You're here! Do you want to play Spin the Bottle?"

Draco gave her the haughtiest, most superior look he could muster while wondering if it was still possible for him to inch back toward the door unnoticed. "Spin the Bottle? Are we still in third year?" he sneered disdainfully.

Pansy grinned back undeterred. "Of course not!" she exclaimed, her level of enthusiasm not the slightest bit decreased by Draco's reaction. "Most of us actually know what we're doing now, so it'll be even better," she said pointedly.

Draco continued to frown as he surveyed the room. There were students from every House there, and just about everybody had a bottle of butterbeer or Firewhiskey. Draco wasn't surprised that someone had managed to sneak in booze — after all, if there was one thing Slytherins knew how to do, it was sneak around.

"Why are you even asking me?" Draco said as snottily as possible. "You know I don't play Spin the Bottle."

"Look how many people are playing," Pansy cajoled, ignoring his protests. "What are the chances you'll land on me?" She gestured around the room, letting her gaze linger ever so slightly on the Gryffindors clustered together on one side, her meaning not lost on Draco. Most Slytherins knew he'd refused to play Spin the Bottle since an unpleasant incident in third year, mainly because he was determined that his first unwilling kiss with Pansy would also be his last. What everyone didn't know, however, was that Pansy was ever so subtly letting Draco know that his secret crush happened to be in the circle, as if he wasn't already keenly aware of that fact. Draco glared at her, trying to ignore the silent lure. Of course, part of him wanted the chance to kiss his crush, but another part of him very much wanted it to remain a secret known only to him and Pansy. Unfortunately, the temptation of this once-in-a-lifetime chance seemed to be winning. And, as with everything else, Pansy seemed to know it.

"Come on, Draco," she wheedled, her eyes gleaming victoriously. "What are you so afraid of?"

When the rest of the group started to join in her efforts to persuade him, Draco knew it was over. There was no way he could back out with his dignity intact _now._ With a long-suffering sigh, he sat down in the circle opposite from Pansy and accepted the Firewhiskey someone handed him.

"Okay, _fine,_ let's just get this over with," he grumbled as if he was doing everyone in the room some great favor by participating. "What are the rules?"

Pansy looked at him innocently. "What do you mean? You know how to play Spin the Bottle. You just spin the bottle and kiss the person it lands on."

Draco gave her a hard look. "But for how _long?_ I don't want you arbitrarily telling me it wasn't long enough. We need some set amount of time."

Pansy sighed. "Fine, fine." She looked thoughtful. "How about a minute?"

"That's awfully long," Draco complained. There was some disagreement around the circle, and he went on. "What if you end up kissing someone you don't like? Five seconds."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Five seconds? What's the point? How about . . . at least thirty seconds, but not more than five minutes? And you have to make it good."

Everybody seemed to find the time reasonable, and Draco gritted his teeth. "Fine. Now who goes first?" He was already regretting allowing himself to get pulled into this.

"Me!" Pansy declared brightly. She reached out and gave the bottle a spin, then cheered when it landed on Justin Finch-Fletchley. They both stood up and kissed, a bit awkwardly, and Pansy handed the bottle to the person on her right.

Before long, the bottle had made its way to the group of Gryffindors, and Draco had started to keep a wary eye on what was going on. Longbottom spun the bottle and ended up kissing some Hufflepuff girl before passing it off to Finnegan. With a lecherous smirk, Finnegan gave the bottle a spin. It went around several times before slowing down and landing on Draco.

There was a brief pause before the room erupted in cheers and catcalls. "You've gotta kiss Malfoy!" someone yelled in delight. Draco let out a short sigh and stood up. This wasn't so bad, he thought. At least Weasley wasn't playing. And he had to admit he was a teensy bit curious about how Finnegan kissed because he certainly had enough of a reputation.

Draco was pleased to see Finnegan looked slightly perturbed as he stood and walked across the circle. Finnegan's nervousness gave Draco confidence, and he let a small smirk cross his face as the Gryffindor eyed him hesitantly for a moment while the catcalls grew louder, then suddenly lunged forward and kissed Draco. The suddenness of it threw Draco off for just a second before he took over and started kissing Finnegan back, gently but thoroughly. Before he knew it, the timer was beeping, and both boys pulled back slowly. Draco was delighted by the other boy's slightly dazed expression as they took their seats again.

"Wow," Finnegan muttered to himself as he sat down.

Draco frowned slightly. "What?"

Finnegan looked at him in surprise, as if he hadn't realized he'd spoken. "Nothing. That was just . . . nicer than I expected."

There were giggles around the circle, and Draco's frown deepened. "Get over it, Finnegan. It didn't mean anything," he said loftily, but he was a little irritated. What did they expect? Did they think he was completely inexperienced? Sure, he knew he had a certain image, but he was eighteen years old, for Merlin's sake, and he knew how to kiss as well as anyone. He caught a glimpse of Potter out of the corner of his eye and noticed that he looked annoyed. _Interesting,_ Draco thought as the bottle was passed on to the next person.

In no time at all, the bottle made its way to Potter, and Draco tried not to look too interested as Potter kissed the Ravenclaw boy it landed on.

 _Why am I even here?_ he fumed silently. _Watching the Boy Wonder suck face with some Ravenclaw isn't my idea of fun._ Turning away, he happened to catch Pansy's eye, and she gave him a knowing look. Draco cursed inwardly. He just _knew_ she'd planned all this to torture him. They'd been friends almost their whole lives, and Draco was well aware of her sadistic streak and her fondness for making him squirm. He straightened up defiantly, unwilling to give her the satisfaction.

The bottle made its way to him soon enough, and he stood up to kiss some girl — he thought her name was Bones — and sat back down again as expressionlessly as possible. It didn't help that Bones had that same giddy little smile on her face Finnegan had. She actually fanned herself and said, "Wow, Malfoy, I had no idea you were such a good kisser," which made the whole group burst into slightly drunken giggles.

Draco sighed, his patience wearing thin. "Why is everyone so surprised? I'm not completely frigid, you know," he said irritably.

"Obviously." Bones smiled coyly at him, and to his horror, Draco felt himself blush. Glowering down at his hands, he handed the bottle to the next person and prayed that Pansy would lose interest in this childish game quickly.

Draco cast what he hoped was a bored glance around the circle as the next person spun the bottle. Potter was frowning. _Good,_ Draco thought. If people started getting annoyed or bored, nobody would want to play anymore. The game continued, with someone landing on Potter, much to Draco's disgust, and someone else landing on Draco, which was beginning to make him suspicious. Finally, the bottle was back in Pansy's hands, and Draco didn't care for the delighted little smirk on her face as she took her turn one bit.

When the bottle landed on him, Draco was hardly even surprised. "I don't believe it," he protested immediately. "You're cheating somehow. You probably charmed it to land on me." But he knew that whatever Pansy's little scheme was, it was going to play out exactly how she intended. And, as with all Pansy's schemes, there was nothing he could do about it. She was just too good at manipulating him.

"Oh, calm down, Draco, it had just as much chance of landing on you as anyone else," she said, looking supremely unaffected by his outburst. "Besides, it's just a little kiss."

Draco glowered at her. He didn't believe this was an accident for one second. But there was no way he could prove it, and nothing he could do, short of running out of the room. Pansy had him, and he knew it. Reluctantly, he stood up.

Pansy smirked at him triumphantly and made a show of setting her watch.

"No," Draco said immediately. "I don't trust you to set the right time." Mentally, he cursed himself for not bothering to grab his own watch earlier.

Pansy glanced around the circle, still smirking. "Well, does someone else want to time us, since Draco's so adamant about it?" Draco followed her gaze around the circle with a touch of desperation. Surely there was someone who could be trusted not to screw with him. _Why_ had he allowed Pansy to talk him into this?

"I'll do it." Draco jerked his head over to the Gryffindors in surprise, along with most of the people in the circle. Potter raised his wrist, adorned by a shiny gold watch, and Draco could only stare at him, dumbfounded. "Any time you're ready," Potter continued, sounding impatient.

Pansy had the strangest look on her face when Draco turned back to her. With a defeated sigh, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Whatever else Pansy had planned, she clearly intended to get the most out of her thirty seconds, and she wasted no time latching onto Draco and jamming her tongue into his mouth. Her hands seemed to be everywhere at once, first running gleefully through his silky hair, then moving lower to grab greedy handfuls of his arse. Draco squirmed, but didn't pull away lest she insist on starting over again. This had to be the longest thirty seconds of his life.

"That's time," Potter's voice cut in sharply, much to Draco's relief. He couldn't detach himself from Pansy fast enough, but at least she seemed satisfied.

Draco made his way back to his spot and plunked himself back down, feeling violated. He still didn't know what Pansy was up to, but she was going to pay for that.

Pansy passed the bottle off to the next person with a rapturous look on her face. Draco waited until she was looking in his direction, then shot her his fiercest glare, but she wasn't the least bit fazed by it. He almost missed the scowl on Potter's face, and was surprised by how much Potter's irritation pleased him when he finally did notice. If he didn't know better, he'd say Potter was jealous . . . No, that was ridiculous. He glared down at his hands, refusing to let himself think about it for another second.

Draco was so busy sulking, he barely noticed the game continuing until the bottle was in his hands again. He was beginning to feel badly used by this point and was on the verge of leaving, Pansy or no Pansy. Hardly caring where the bottle stopped, he gave it a halfhearted spin without troubling himself to watch where it ended up.

He should've known it wouldn't be that easy. The room grew ominously silent as the bottle came to a stop, and only then did Draco raise his eyes to see who he'd landed on. When he finally realized who he was supposed to kiss next, he thought he might actually faint from horror.

 _No. Anybody but him. This can't be happening._ He stared numbly across the circle at Potter, whose expression of shock probably mirrored his own. This couldn't be _happening._ Never in a million years had he expected the bottle to land on his arch-nemesis.

 _Isn't this what you wanted?_ a voice inside his head jeered at him. _A chance to kiss your crush? Isn't this why you agreed to play in the first place?_ Draco couldn't deny that was true, but he'd never expected it to actually happen. And now that he was faced with the reality, he felt as though he might be sick.

 _Why_ had he allowed Pansy to talk him into this? He thought back to her earlier wheedling and tried to remember just why he'd been so convinced he _had_ to play. What was it she'd said — _Come on, Draco, what are you so afraid of?_ Was that really why he was sitting here now, faced with this nightmare? How could he possibly have thought _that_ was a good argument? He could've — he _should've_ simply made some snide comment about the maturity level of people who played games like Spin the Bottle and stalked off with his nose in the air and no damage done to his precious dignity.

No, he decided, it wasn't anything Pansy had said. It was his own stupidity. He'd secretly been hoping for a chance to kiss Potter, and hadn't put up as much of a fight as he should have. And now he was paying for it, big time.

"Oh, this is going to be good," he heard some Hufflepuff say, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. There were giggles all around the circle and eager whispering had started up around him as well. He looked back at Potter, who still appeared shell-shocked.

"Come on! Kiss him, kiss him!" one of the girls shrieked, and the rest of the circle took up the chant, the lively mood no doubt fueled by all the Firewhiskey they'd been drinking.

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Merlin, could this get any worse? Draco cast a longing glance at the door, but he knew there was no escape this time. Reluctantly, he stood up.

 _This is not going to end well,_ he thought, moving across the circle to where Potter was still sitting. Potter looked up at him, almost in bewilderment. Draco let out a sigh, as if annoyed by the whole thing.

"Come on," he said gruffly. "Might as well get this over with." Now that this actually seemed to be happening, he clung to one last, desperate hope that he could get through it without anyone realizing the effect it had on him. And then he could run from the room and take the coldest shower of his life. With any luck, everyone would just think he was overcome with disgust at having to kiss his enemy.

His heart started to pound as Potter stood and faced him. _This is it,_ he thought numbly. _This is actually happening._ As if compelled by some invisible force, he felt himself slowly leaning forward until he was just inches away from Potter. Summoning every last ounce of courage, he forced himself to keep moving those last few inches until his lips met Potter's abruptly, almost unexpectedly.

Any thoughts he'd had about remaining cool and unaffected for the next thirty seconds flew out the window the moment their lips touched. He somehow managed to retain just enough self-possession to keep from completely manhandling Potter in front of all those people, but all the same, he felt himself almost melting in his crush's arms and kissing him with an intensity he hadn't even realized was there. Potter reacted immediately, at first with something like surprise, then sliding his hands around Draco and kissing him back eagerly. Unsurprisingly, Potter kissed like he did everything else, with a sort of wild, reckless abandon that made Draco wish very much that they were alone.

A soft snort from the circle met his ears. "See," he heard Pansy gloat to someone. "What did I tell you?"

All too soon, he heard Potter's watch beep and forced himself to back off slightly, but without breaking contact with Potter's lips. Potter slowed his movements as well, opening his eyes to look into Draco's as if waking up from a dream. Draco braced himself for the rejection.

And then Potter closed his eyes again and went on kissing Draco as before. Enraptured, as much from relief as anything else, Draco also resumed the kiss with enthusiasm.

"That's time," he heard someone say tentatively. "Um, Harry? Malfoy? It's been thirty seconds."

"Oh, let them be," said Pansy. "They have five minutes, remember?"

Draco sighed softly as he surrendered himself to the bliss of the moment. He knew he'd never hear the end of this later — there was no way anyone would just ignore the fact that two of the bitterest rivals at Hogwarts were now snogging each other like there was no tomorrow — but just then, he couldn't care less. After all, if he was going to pay for it, he might as well make it worthwhile. Potter must have been in agreement with him, because for the next five minutes, it seemed as though nothing in the world existed besides the two of them. Potter's hands traveled slowly over Draco's body, as if wanting to touch every inch of him, before sliding down almost hesitantly and cupping his arse.

Draco ignored the giggles and whispering that had started up around them, determined to get the most out of his five minutes. When Pansy finally interrupted them again, he could hear the reluctance in her voice.

"All right, boys," she said. "That really is time now. Five minutes."

Draco drew back slowly, bracing himself for the worst. Any moment now, he thought, Potter would come to his senses and recoil in disgust and horror when he realized what he'd just done. Draco tensed slightly, waiting, but the moment never came. He looked over to see Pansy giving him an odd look. She seemed almost apologetic at having to interrupt them.

"Sorry," she was saying. "We've got to give someone else a turn now."

 _Was this her scheme all along?_ he wondered. The little smirk had left her face. "Whatever," he said, tossing his hair. "I'm done playing."

He started to turn towards the door when he noticed something. Raising an eyebrow, he faced Pansy again. "Won a few bets, did you?"

Pansy laughed, looking down at the pile of Galleons that had materialized in her lap while Draco and Potter had been kissing. "You know me too well," she said good-naturedly.

Draco cast a glance around the circle, shaking his head. "What I want to know is who was dumb enough to bet with you in the first place. Everyone knows you have inside information when it comes to me."

Pansy raised her own eyebrow at Draco, and that was all the time it took for him to realize that he'd basically just admitted to everyone in the room that he was in love with Harry Potter. Horrified, he turned back around.

"Whatever," he said again. "I'm out of here." He forced himself to walk out the door with dignity rather than run, but suspected that he still appeared to be fleeing regardless. It couldn't be helped, he thought. He wasn't about to stay in that room one more second amidst all the giggling and whispering and pitying speculation about his feelings for Potter, all while Potter himself stood there speechless.

Draco hurried down the hall, not headed in any particular direction, just trying to put as much distance between himself and the common room as possible. He didn't want to think about what was happening in there right now, but his mind insisted on torturing him with thoughts of the rest of the eighth-years, Potter included, sitting around and laughing about Draco and his pathetic crush on the Boy Wonder. Laughing or pitying — Draco didn't know which was worse. He almost thought he heard a voice calling his name, but hurried on through the dimly lit hallways and around a corner.

"Draco!"

Dammit, someone _was_ following him. Almost in a panic, Draco opened a door at random and quietly slipped through, ending up in an unused classroom. He heard footsteps run by and let himself collapse against a wall in relief. Letting out a shaky breath, he tried to calm himself, wondering who could possibly be following him. With his luck, it was probably Potter, wanting him to know just how flattering it was that Draco liked him, but that it had just been a game, and the kiss had meant nothing. Draco sank slowly to the ground and buried his head in his arms. Why couldn't Potter just leave him alone? Hadn't Draco already made enough of a fool of himself back in the common room? There was nothing more anyone could say.

The door creaked open, and Draco jerked his head up in surprise to see Potter squinting at him in the darkness. How the hell did Potter always manage to find him?

"Draco," Potter said rather breathlessly, and Draco wondered exactly how long they'd been on a first-name basis. "Why did you run away like that? Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"I heard you," Draco said shortly, leaving the rest for Potter to figure out himself.

Potter shook his head, his confusion evident. "I don't understand."

Draco was in no mood to be accomodating. "I want to be left alone. What's so hard to understand about that?"

Refusing to take the hint, Potter crouched down on the floor next to Draco. "What's the matter? I thought everything was going all right for once, and when we were kissing—" Even in the dark, Draco could see Potter blushing. "What happened? I mean, it seemed like you felt the same — and then you said — what did you mean by 'inside information?' It almost sounded like you meant—"

"Well, I didn't mean anything!" Draco jumped to his feet. "We are not friends, Potter, so why the hell do you care? I don't want your friendship or your pity or anything else, so why don't you just go back to the dorm and laugh with everyone else?"

"Laugh at what?" Merlin, was Potter being thick on purpose? They were both standing now, Potter peering at Draco in fascination as if he'd never seen him before. Gods, why didn't he just go away and leave Draco alone? "Draco?" Potter said, sounding concerned. And now he had taken Draco's hand and was standing there, patting his hand with that ridiculous expression on his face. It was more than Draco could take.

" _What,_ Potter? Would you just go away? Stop _staring_ at me like that, for Merlin's sake! Do you even realize how infuriating you are?"

A small smirk tugged at the corner of Potter's mouth. "I think I have an idea."

Draco was about ready to scream. "Then what do you _want?_ Why don't you just—"

He didn't get the chance to finish his rant, because Potter chose that moment to plant his lips on Draco's once again. And once again, Draco let himself get lost in the moment, their kisses soft and sweet and irresistible. He ran a hand through the tangles of Potter's hair, melting into Potter's embrace. Then Potter drew back and looked at him consideringly.

"Has anyone ever told you," he said finally, "how utterly confusing you can be?"

Draco frowned at him, suspicion creeping back to the front of his mind. "What are you babbling about, Potter?"

Potter's arms were already around Draco's waist, and he pulled Draco slightly closer, as if to prevent him from running away again.

"What you said to Pansy earlier," he said. "You like me — and she _knows_ you like me. That's what you meant, isn't it? And somehow you thought nobody had picked up on the fact that we're attracted to each other when we spent five minutes snogging the life out of each other in front of them."

It all sounded so ridiculous when Potter explained it like that.

"So then," Potter went on, his eyes gleaming, "when you as good as admitted you have a crush on me, you thought you were giving away some great secret that nobody could possibly have guessed up until that point. Does that sound about right so far?"

Draco leaned back and eyed him with amusement. Potter was watching him, patiently waiting for a response.

"Potter," he said finally, "has anyone ever told you that you talk too damn much?" And he reveled in the surprised look on Potter's face as he leaned in and kissed him once more.

 _ **~ fin ~**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


End file.
